


Voltron Does a Sexy Charity Calendar

by phoenixyfriend



Series: Voltron: Kinkverse [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Photography, Sexy Charity Calendar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 20:29:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixyfriend/pseuds/phoenixyfriend
Summary: Ryou and Lotor take part in a sexy charity calendar.





	Voltron Does a Sexy Charity Calendar

**Author's Note:**

> Art is by @mcfucking-foxy on tumblr. I've posted it here: http://phoenixyfriend.tumblr.com/post/178125701240/
> 
> This fic involves some worldbuilding from the rest of the Kinkverse setting. It's. Uh. Going to be explained in other fics eventually, probably. Mostly the "Pidge runs a sex toy empire because she wants to do science in a way that doesn't involve the military" part.

He brought it up one night, when neither was in the mood to get passionate, but both were a little more in need of skin-to-skin contact than they wanted to admit. So they’d stripped down, gotten into bed, and… talked.

A lot.

Being emperor and would-be-consort-if-it-were-less-politically-dicey-also-still-a-paladin-of-Voltron meant there was a lot to talk about, after all.

“She _what?”_ Lotor asked, picking himself up off of Ryou’s chest to stare down at him instead.

“You don’t have to say yes,” Ryou said, voice mild and just this side of amused. He was holding back a laugh, and there was a smile pulling at the edges of his face.

“Why _that?”_ Lotor asked. Then his brow furrowed. “And she has enough money to do as she will with it, why a charity fundraiser?”

Ryou shrugged. “Pidge is… yeah, okay, she’s basically the richest person on Earth right now, just because she got to jump the gun on intergalactic sales and the power of alien celebrity. But donating directly only gets her own money into play, while doing something like this is going to raise awareness in a way that will have a long-term impact.”

Lotor blinked.

“And she’s matching all donations with her own,” Ryou added, almost absentmindedly. His human hand came up to play with Lotor’s hair, slip-sliding through the strands like smoke. “On top of a pretty big donation from the get-go, and paladin work. So she’s putting a lot into it.”

Lotor closed his eyes, and after a moment’s thought, sank back down to lie against Ryou’s chest. “But did she really have to suggest _this_ , of all ideas?”

“It fits the theme?” Ryou suggested, and then started laughing. “I mean, you’re right, it doesn’t really have much to do with providing for refugees that you and the Coalition haven’t been able to help yet, thematically, but sexy calendars are a pretty common fundraiser back on Earth, and given that Pidge’s entire business is built on sex toys…”

Lotor felt his face wrinkle in distaste, and Ryou snorted.

“Don’t laugh at me,” Lotor muttered.

“She’s twenty-three. That’s definitely an adult, by human standards. Shiro was twenty-four when the Kerberos mission happened,” Ryou reminded him. “If she wants to build a sex toy empire as a way to funnel her genius energies somewhere that has nothing to do with war… she has that right.”

“Nonetheless, it’s strange to think about,” Lotor muttered. “She’s still so… small.”

“Heh, yeah,” Ryou said. He laughed quietly. “Allura tossed her, like, thirty feet the last time we went to the beach, did I tell you?”

“You did not.”

“It was _great_ ,” Ryou enthused. “The splash when she landed was massive. Pidge declared war and got Lance on her side with the water guns. The entire team got involved in it. Matt was just pelting _everyone_ with water balloons.”

“Sounds like you all had a wonderful time.”

Ryou blinked, hand pausing in its movements through Lotor’s hair. “You can come next time, if you want.”

“I don’t have the time for a beach day.”

“Bullshit, hun,” Ryou said, rolling over and ignoring Lotor’s surprised exhale as Ryou straddled him instead. Lotor stared up, wide-eyed and not entirely sure where this was going. “We’ve talked about this. Burnout is a genuine risk, and with your own traumas—”

“They’re not…” Lotor started to argue on reflex, but paused and then subsided with a sigh. Ryou already knew.

Ryou raised an eyebrow.

Lotor turned his head to the side, refusing to meet Ryou’s eyes. “I’m fine. You can ask Acxa if necessary. I’ve been doing well enough.”

“I believe that, but…” Ryou leaned down a little, nudging Lotor’s chin to get him to look up again, one finger hooked around Lotor’s chin. He smiled and ran his knuckles over Lotor’s cheek when they met eyes again. “It’s not going to kill you or end the empire for you to take a day off once in a while. If you want in on the beach days, then all you have to do is call us up.”

Lotor looked away again.

Ryou leaned down to press a kiss to Lotor’s forehead, soft and chaste despite the position they were in. Ryou’s hair tickled as the strands, rougher than Lotor’s own, drifted against his skin.

“We like you, asshole,” Ryou said. His lips were quirked into a grin when Lotor looked at him again. “Come have fun. The universe isn’t going to end if you take a day off, so long as you make sure to leave someone competent to run things.”

Lotor raised an eyebrow. “That feels a little long and complicated for something that has the cadence of a well-worn phrase.”

“You’re a nerd,” Ryou said, as soon as the last word left Lotor’s mouth. “Like, I love you and all, but that? That was you being a nerd.”

“You’re not answering the question.”

Ryou rolled his eyes, sitting up again, his weight resting on Lotor’s abdomen. “The phrase is usually ‘the world isn’t going to end if you take a day off,’ but you’re currently running the known universe, so there are caveats. Still. Just put Acxa in charge for a day; she’ll make sure nobody burns down the spaceships.”

Lotor closed his eyes and tried to control his breathing.

“Babe?”

“I’ll do what I can,” Lotor said. “And… I’ll consider the calendar.”

“Nobody’s going to be bothered if you say no,” Ryou told him.

Lotor felt a finger brush down the column of his throat, and almost laughed. “And why’s that?”

“Because you’re an Emperor who might opt out because your people might cause trouble if you choose to pose for something like this?” Ryou said. He sounded confused. “Seriously, a _lot_ of world leaders back home would be saying no for exactly that reason. A loss of popular support due to a scandal can be devastating if it happens at the wrong time, and you’re _still_ having trouble on that front, right? Doing sexy modeling would definitely count as a scandal in a lot of places.”

“Honestly,” Lotor said, opening his eyes to meet Ryou’s. “I suspect most of them would be more bothered by the charity aspect.”

Ryou blinked. “I… really?”

“Well, the funneling of resources to the care of non-Galra peoples is already a great source of contention,” Lotor said drily. “So yes.”

“Huh,” Ryou said. He seemed to think it over. “Yeah, okay, I guess that makes sense.”

Lotor closed his eyes and patted Ryou’s thigh. “Sleep, Ryou. We’ve both got plenty to do tomorrow.”

“Can’t tell me what to do, darling,” Ryou said, but he got off of Lotor and slipped back under the sheets to resume cuddling.

And Lotor thought about the calendar.

o.o.o.o.o

He agreed.

o.o.o.o.o

“You sure about this?” Ryou asked, looking down at the props Lotor had selected. “That’s… kind of telling a lot of people about something pretty private.”

Lotor shrugged, looking through the clothing he’d selected ahead of time for today. Tailored, all of it, for the days Ryou wanted to bring a plus-one to an event on Earth and military uniform wasn’t an option.

(Bespoke was the only option, really; Lotor was too tall for most off-the-rack clothing, and his position in society meant that anything he wore that _wasn’t_ casual had to be tailored or risk losing face.)

(Ironic, in the face of what he was about to do.)

“Lotor?”

“If they try to call me weak, then I’ll prove my worth, just as I have every time before,” Lotor said, voice quiet. “I won the throne by blood and conquest both. There are none left that can question my worth for any reason beyond my mixed heritage.”

For a few seconds, the only noise was the shuffling of fabric.

“Is it a spite thing?” Ryou asked.

“It is absolutely a spite thing,” Lotor confirmed. He threw a smile over his shoulder. “Shall I wear a shirt?”

“Mm… bring one along, we’ll let the photographer decide,” Ryou said. He came to stand behind Lotor, getting up on his toes to press a kiss to the side of Lotor’s neck. “You’re still sure about this?”

“I’ve made my decision,” Lotor said. He turned around and dipped down to press a chaste kiss to Ryou’s lips. He then stood up straight and strode from the room. “Shall we?”

“Wait up,” Ryou said, not quite able to help the small smile that crawled its way across his face. The photographer was almost ready when they got there, and they didn’t even spend that long with the hair and makeup folk, a squabbling pair of twins who were apparently from the same planet as Nyma.

The photographer was only just shooing out Matt, who tossed them a grin and a wink as left the room.

“No Shiro?” Ryou asked, his voice only just carrying.

“Nah,” Matt said. He turned to shout a little louder as he continued on his way. “He left half an hour ago! We did a few shots together and then he did solos, and then me.”

Lotor tugged Ryou into the room before he could answer, and Matt’s near-cackle of laughter followed after them.

“Rude,” Ryou huffed, falling into step as Lotor strode up to the photographer and came to a stop.

The Unilu woman looked Lotor up and down, and the trickle of nervousness on her face wasn’t hard to find. “Sir.”

“Miss…?” Ryou prompted.

“Hadrimist,” she said. Her eyes then flicked back up to Lotor, and she gulped loudly. “Sirs.”

“You don’t need to call us that,” Ryou assured her.

“Right.”

Lotor blinked slowly. “Where would you like us?”

Her lower arms crossed over her stomach, gripping nervously at her sides, but one of the upper ones gestured at a small staging area. “You’re the last of the day. Do you have anything in mind?”

Lotor lifted the hand with the props, and Hadrimist looked at them, then over at Ryou, sizing him up.

“Oh no,” Ryou said immediately. “I won’t be the one wearing them.”

Her mouth fell open, and then snapped closed with a small clack of teeth. She looked between the two of them as Ryou smiled as sweetly as he could and leaned against Lotor, metal hand visibly gripping Lotor’s wrist.

“Oh,” Hadrimist squeaked. She looked between them again. “So… you do have an idea.”

“Yes,” Lotor said. He looked down at her, and then nodded. “This is your field of specialty, yes? Tell us what to do, and if we have questions or lines we aren’t willing to cross, we’ll tell you.”

“Just make sure you emphasize just how subby the hubby is,” Ryou said.

He reveled in Hadrimist’s stunned silence and the slow, exasperated sigh that left Lotor’s body through gritted teeth.

“…sure,” Hadrimist said. “Give me a few minutes to decide on some things.”

“Mm,” Ryou said, smirking as Hadrimist turned and went over to a closet filled with fabrics of all colors.

“Was that really necessary?” Lotor asked, voice low.

“You’re a little blush-y,” Ryou pointed out. “So yes, it was.”

“You’re incorrigible,” Lotor muttered, then shook his head. He reached up and pulled his hair to the side. “Shall we?”

“Can’t reach from this angle,” Ryou said. He grinned wider when Lotor rolled his eyes and turned around, sinking to one knee. Ryou took the collar when Lotor held it up for him, and stepped forward. Carefully, he reached around with both hands, and wrapped it around Lotor’s neck.

Lotor took a deep breath as the leather slid through the metal buckle, only letting it out after the Ryou finished pulling the buckle into place, and they could both hear the light metal click of it settling into place.

“Good?” Ryou asked quietly. Lotor’s standards weren’t human, so the three fingers trick didn’t necessarily count for much. Ryou did it anyway, checking to see if there was enough room for Lotor to be comfortable and safe.

“Yes,” Lotor said. He tensed, leaning forward just slightly, and then settled back.

“What’s up?” Ryou asked.

Lotor turned around, a glint of amusement in his eyes. “You didn’t give me permission to stand up again.”

Ryou blinked at him, and then laughed and shook his head. “Come on, we’re technically in public. No getting _actually_ subby without bystander consent.”

Lotor’s smile grew in turn, and he stood back up, turning so smoothly that Ryou could practically hear the implied _whoosh_.

Ryou felt the finger under his chin before he quite registered that Lotor had reached out to him, but he closed his eyes and eagerly tilted his head up for the coming kiss.

It was soft, and short, and Ryou laughed a little when Lotor pulled away.

“Er, I’m ready?”

Ryou stepped back and looked over to where Hadrimist was.

She’d draped the setting in a large swathe of red velvet, and pulled an antique-looking wooden chair in front of it. There were red curtains pulled across in front, too, looking like they were only barely being held back by some golden cords.

“If you could come here?” She asked, gesturing for them to come a little closer. They did so, and she nervously pointed Ryou over to the chair first. “Sit as far back as you can. Am I allowed to touch you?”

“To rearrange me?”

“And your clothing, yes.”

Ryou nodded, and Hadrimist got to work. She unbuttoned the top of his shirt, then pulled out a pale purple tie and slid it around his neck. She spent more time than Ryou thought was quite necessary deciding how much should hang down either side, and then said over her shoulder, a lower arm gesturing vaguely, “Emperor Lotor? I’m almost ready for you. If you could just take off your shirt, that would be great.”

Ryou tried to stifle the laugh that threatened to escape at the uptick of Lotor’s eyebrows. The laugh made good on its threat, and a strangled little giggle made its way out.

So, this was what Hadrimist was like when she was comfortable with her clients.

“Great,” she said. She tapped his knee. “Spread your legs. You have a leash? Good. Emperor Lotor—”

“You can just call me Lotor, you know,” he said, voice as dry as the desert. “I’m not particularly concerned with formality in this situation.”

She eyed him, brow furrowed, and then nodded. “Come sit here, just in front of him. There should be enough room on the chair for you both.”

Lotor did so.

He was tense, in a way that Ryou could see and even feel. He considered putting a hand on Lotor’s waist to steady him, calm him down, but Hadrimist was speaking before he could even open his mouth.

“You’re about to slide off, aren’t you?”

“I can handle it.”

“No, you can’t,” she dismissed, so frank and immediate that Ryou was laughing again.

“I do this all the time. I can tell when the models aren’t comfortable,” she said, almost waspish in her irritation. She gestured for Lotor to stand up, frowning at both of them, and then pushed Ryou’s legs closer to each other again. She tilted her head, eyeing him and Lotor in turn, and then nodded. “Sit down on his lap, but keep your legs spread wider than Shirogane’s. We’ll use that for balance.”

Lotor raised an eyebrow, but did just that.

“Clip in the leash,” she said, circling them and watching with a critical eye. She started messing with the collar of Ryou’s shirt again as he finished clipping the leash onto Lotor’s more literal collar, and then went for his sleeves. “Lotor, can I touch you for—”

“No,” he said, immediately.

Ryou couldn’t see Hadrimist, but he figured she was probably frowning.

“Fine. Pop open those pants, but don’t do anything else yet,” she said. She finished with Ryou’s sleeves, and then retreated to where the camera was standing. She tilted her head one way, then the other. One set of hands framed the two of them for her, while the other stayed perched on her hips.

“Okay,” she said. “Lotor, I’m going to need you to scoot back. Lean forward, but arch your back a little. Shirogane, I’ll be moving you myself.”

“Sure thing,” Ryou said.

“Lotor, right arm up,” she said, and then moved Ryou’s human hand around to rest on Lotor’s thigh. “I’ll avoid touching the hand with the collar. Shirogane, I’ll need you to lift the leash up, put a little tension on it, just so it doesn’t hang slack. Angle it like this, and—yes, just like that.”

She circled them again, continuing to give out orders and posing herself whenever she needed Lotor to do something, or for Ryou to move in a way that would have involved manipulating Lotor in a way that he might not have been comfortable with.

“Arms like this, lean forward a little more. Shirogane, puff out your chest. No, not that much. Lotor, tilt your head this way. Yes, I know it feels a little odd, but it’s going to look good. I need to move your hair. Is that okay? Alright, then, Shirogane, I need you to move Lotor’s hair. Up around to the back, just a little. I’m going to try a few different things with this, we’ll see what works. Shirogane, I need you to look up a little more, and—actually, remember those positions, but relax. I need to fix Shirogane’s hair, and that’s going to take enough time that you can just drop your arms…”

Lotor’s sigh as he put his arms down and stopped arching his back was muffled but clearly incredulous.

“Hey, you have your specialties, and I have mine. My job is to make you look good for this project, and you both told me to emphasize the submissive aspect, on top of the rest.”

Lotor craned his head to give Ryou an unimpressed look, considering which of them had been pushing that angle in the first place, but it didn’t have the desired effect. Ryou probably would have cared more, honestly, except Hadrimist was pulling on his hair in strange ways. He could feel her pulling together a bun at the base of his neck, while fingers from her other hands pulled and twisted on individual locks of hair.

“Ooooh, that feels strange,” Ryou muttered. He wasn’t used to anyone styling his hair _for_ him, and even just people playing with his hair was uncommon, save for Lotor himself.

Lotor, who was looking at him with a raised brow and little other emotion.

“Stop moving,” Hadrimist said, irritation lacing every word.

“You’ve relaxed,” Lotor noted.

“Indeed I have, your Imperial Highness, and now if you’d allow me to _do my job…_ ” she trailed off with an irritated hiss and… well, the rustling of fabric and the movement of the air _felt_ violent, except for the fact that nothing actually hurt. Ryou wasn’t even sure what she’d done. There was a quick brush of her sleeve over his neck and the annoyed noise, but that didn’t actually tell Ryou what she’d done to his hair.

She swept around to in front of him again, eyeing him critically, and then moved in again to shift some more hair.

“Don’t most photographers have hair and make-up specialists on the side?” Lotor asked as he leaned out of her way, almost idly.

“Mine didn’t pass the security clearance necessary to work with you for longer than just the prep,” Hadrimist said. She bit her lip and glared a little as she tried to fix a lock of hair that Ryou couldn’t even see. “You as in all of you, for the record.”

“Pidge insisted on security clearance?” Ryou asked.

“No, but Coran did,” Hadrimist said. She frowned. “It’s fine. I used to do this freelance and had to do it all myself. I haven’t forgotten the basics.”

“And security clearance for the prep work is different from the actual shoot?” Ryou asked. He was confused. Very confused.

“I don’t know,” Hadrimist said, shattering any hope of an answer. “Ask your friends, I guess.”

“I’m probably going to end up doing that, yeah,” Ryou said, frowning. “No guesses?”

“I think they figured that having less potential enemies per room might also make you more liable to relax and just let me do my job,” Hadrimist said, and there was no mistaking the reproach in her voice.

Ryou didn’t follow up on that.

“Alright,” Hadrimist finally said, stepping back and looking them over again. “Remember the positions from before? Take them up again.”

They did, and Ryou was more comforted than he maybe should have been by the quiet squeak of leather in his metal palm.

She gave them more directions, just tiny shifts in angle and movement, until they were posed just perfectly.

Hadrimist took a handful of pictures, and then moved to another angle. A few more, and then another. She gave them more instructions on how to pose, new ones, and took yet more pictures. She asked them to adjust their clothes, or adjusted their clothes herself, and then took more.

“Alright,” she said, a good twenty minutes later. “We’re good. Go home, get cleaned up, and I’ll be talking to Miss Holt about the rest of the process.”

“You get paid well for this, right?” Ryou asked. He stood up, and then immediately had to grab on to Lotor as his knees threatened to give out under him, pins and needles prickling their way through his legs. “Whoa!”

“Careful,” Hadrimist said. She blinked slowly at them. “You’ve had Lotor on your lap for long enough for bloodflow to be impeded.”

“You couldn’t have said that earlier?” Ryou groused. Okay, so maybe he should have thought through the ramifications of having a well-built, seven-foot-tall alien sitting on him in a way that crushed some veins, but…

“I wasn’t sure if your species would be affected,” she said. “And I rather thought you’d recognize it yourself ahead of time. Warning signs, if nothing else.”

“I had a hot guy on my lap, of course I—”

“ _Ryou_ ,” Lotor said, a blush suffusing his cheeks as he stepped away to pull his shirt back on.||||

Ryou blinked innocently at him. “What?”

“Why,” Lotor asked, voice flat as he unclipped the leash from the collar.

“Because I can, obviously.”

“Ahem,” Hadrimist fake-coughed, two hands perched on her hips, one on the elbow of the arm below it, and the last held up to her mouth in a fist. “Unless you’re planning on staying here to help me clean up…”

“Just go home?” Ryou asked. “Or do we stop by the make-up people to get instructions on whether any of this needs to be taken off a certain way, or…”

“You’re fine to just go home,” Hadrimist said, walking over and reaching out to shake both of their hands at the same time; perks of being in Unilu, Ryou supposed, was that she didn’t need to sacrifice a handed preference just to shake hands with two people at once.

(It was a very minor perk, really.)

“Nice working with you,” she said. “Hopefully, I’ll be seeing you again sometime.”

“You think so?” Ryou asked. “It’s a big universe.”

“If I prove my worth, then Miss Holt will hopefully be coming to me the next time she needs something like this done,” Hadrimist said, with a measured shrug.

“Fair enough,” Ryou said. “Be seeing you.”

“Indeed,” Lotor added, with a nod of his own.

Hadrimist walked them to the door, and then waited until they were halfway down the hallway to close the door.

“She was fun,” Ryou commented, and Lotor snorted. “What?”

“She was certainly professional and casual once we _pushed_ her to be,” Lotor said. “Fun…”

Ryou stuck out his tongue. “You liked her, admit it.”

“At moments,” Lotor allowed. “Now, shall we away to bed?”

“Well,” Ryou said, drawing out the word as he brought up a hand to toy with the collar that Lotor hadn’t quite remembered to take off. “Maybe we can make a pitstop on the floor before we make it that far, yeah?”

“Cheeky.”

“Rude.”

“Always, darling,” Lotor said, and then leaned down to kiss Ryou full on the mouth. He drew back with a smirk. “Or have you forgotten?”

“Never,” Ryou promised, leaning back in for another kiss. They stayed like that, in the middle of the hallway, for a minute or two longer than was strictly advisable, considering the distant sound of shoes on carpet. Ryou pulled back with a small smile. “So, who’s driving?”

“You,” Lotor said, turning on his heel to head for the hangars without further comment.

“Wait up!”

o.o.o.o.o

The calendars, when they came out, were _delightful._

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway I have a blog dedicated to smutty Voltron stuff now since I didn't want to spam my followers with it, but wanted to be able to collect it all in one spot anyway. Obviously, please don't go unless you're over the age of eighteen. If it's tagged with "Actually Kinkverse," then it's something I've written that belongs in the verse. If it's tagged "Could Be Kinkverse," then it's something someone else wrote or drew that could arguably fit in.  
> https://voltron-kinkverse.tumblr.com


End file.
